


John Oliver imagines

by Sammehland



Category: Daily Show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammehland/pseuds/Sammehland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A book  Of John Oliver imagines because he deserves more love, these are also posted on watt pad</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1| those types of jokes are for the show

You turned off the tv that late night in your flat watching John on "last week tonight". Waiting for him to get home from an after show. You always found him hilarious, but sometimes annoying and you hated when he called himself a parrot. Because to you he was an amazing man who made you smile each and everyday at home or not. (A/n: like in the trump emotions of last week tonight he called himself a parrot I forgot the rest of that line Lolz)  
You heard the door unlock and him slip in slowly closing the door.  
"Love, you are still awake?" He asked watching you walk closer to him and hug him.  
"Yes because I wanted to wait for you now that episode I just watched was amazing." You said softly looking at him caressing his cheek.  
"Thank you, I try my best. Make America drumpf again (Y/N)." He said laughing.  
"Now John those jokes are for your show not for the home," you said getting your self into a fit of laughter remembering how he delivered the line versus how he said it to you.  
"Let's head to bed shall we, you look tired yet awake." John said wrapping an arm around your shoulder.  
"Yes, yes we shall because you are probably exhausted." You said as you walked with him to your shared bedroom.  
You flopped down on the bed as soon as you saw it and sighed in happiness and yawned at the same time focusing on grabbing your phone while John had went and changed clothes before laying down in bed next to you and handing you your phone.  
Which once you checked your messages quickly you set your phone on the end table and turned off the lamp.  
"I love you John." You said curling up to him. "Thank you for being you." You said leaning up kissing his lips sweetly.  
"I love you too (Y/N), thank you for being here." He said kissing your forehead before you fell asleep in his arms just like you liked it, peaceful yet a side of complete happiness.


	2. #2| cant blame a john for trying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clever title

  
John watched the way you smiled at him while you were working at that café on the outskirts of Los Angeles.   
It wasn't a big known about café N the area, but it was peaceful and to John you were the sweetest person on earth. Not to add you were extremely beautiful and clever.   
You owned that café, ran it by yourself. It was a safe haven for you. Many celebrities loved the drinks and coffee, but John loved the coffee and the view.   
"Hi John, would you like the usual?" You asked him as he came up to the counter on that rare rainy day in California.   
"Yes, I would love that (Y/N) thanks." He said while paying as you rung it up. "It's nice for the rain, I needed it for my flowers I have growing outside my house." You said trying to catch up, you enjoyed your conversations with John, you liked him- a lot. Not just because the fame, but for him.   
"How are the flowers doing? Last time I heard about them you had just planted them?" He asked curiously watching you make the coffee.   
"Oh John they are growing like weeds, which they are not but gardening is nice you know keeps me busy when I do have days off which is like once every 2 weeks." You said shrugging as you finished making his coffee.   
"Last weeks show was good, I enjoyed it. You did really well as usual." You said laughing softly handing him the coffee watching him as he wrote something down.  
"Thank you, you know I try." He said laughing sliding a paper with his phone number on it.   
"(Y/N) get ahold of me when you have that next day off, I wanna take you on a date.. If you are alright with that." He said somewhat of a question and some what of a just its going to happen tone of voice.   
"That would be lovely John, I will be sure to do so- and to let you know it's this Saturday." You said smiling walking from behind the counter kissing his cheek.   
"I should get to work." He said laughing.   
"Yes you should, I'll call you when I get off of work tonight. Have a good day John." You said heading back behind the counter.   
"You don't work yourself too hard (Y/N), have a good day." He said opening the door with one hand his coffee in his other. The bell on the door ringing as it closed and he walked to his car trying to not get soaked by the rain.  
You were sure- this was not just some ordinary date, it was gonna become something special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do a part 2??


	3. #2.2| Thank John for trying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't write the date it's self! But if you want a part 3 like a prequel which would be me writing the date then I'd be happy to make one!

-3 and a half weeks after the date-  
You and John had been going steady as in couple wise since that date, the press had not found out. Making your lives 10 times easier. John came to your shop every morning to bring you some breakfast and get some coffee which even though you were dating he wanted to pay for his coffee. (Which you Didn't agree to you being his loving gal in all) (a/n; dear any male readers, just insert gal or girl with guy or whatever)  
You and John were inseparable. You were somewhat close friends with Paul McCartney who liked the view and the coffee and liked to stop by and as you about your flowers and you'd ask him about the music, now it sounds similar to our story here but it's not. Because you would go on about how much you loved John and how you didn't know when was a good time to admit it.   
Paul was like a father to you.  
That Friday you got off John took you to the beach, it was relaxing.   
At one point turning this time of laying on the beach being careful about the press you turned to him and stared at him.   
"John," you said grabbing his hand him looking at you smiling,  
"Yes (Y/N)." He said gripping your hand tightly.  
"I love you. Well i am in love with you and the press can kiss my a**" you said kissing him with the right amount of passion but the best amount of sense.  
"I love you too (Y/N), I'll keep you away from the press though, I don't want you having to go through that." He said letting go of your hand pulling you to his side wrapping an arm around your shoulder.   
This, was the love you had always needed and in that moment you knew he was the one.


	4. #3| cake by the ocean

You and John had just gotten married, well last week actually you did to be correct.   
You decided to get away from New York for your honey moon but not to far from home, you stayed in the US. Even though you could afford to go to Europe, you wanted to go to California, on the coast a bit out of the city.   
John was inside the little beach house you guys had for the month you would be there.  
You had got a cake for yourself and left some on the table for John, the sun was setting and you didn't wanna sit inside and watch it, so you took your cake and headed out and sat in the Sand.  
The sun looked beautiful to you, you could hear John mutter curse words as he walked down the splinter prone steps down to the beach.   
"John Isnt it beautiful?" You asked about the sunset.  
"Yes (y/n) you eating cake by the ocean is a beautiful sight." He had smiled at his own comment sitting down beside you.   
"I meant the sunset dumbass." You said laughing your head off from his previous comment.   
"I love you, and you are a lot more beautiful than that sunset, Im being a charmer here come on!" He said laughing.  
"I love you too you big dork." You said while putting icing from your cake on his nose and laughing.   
"Oh it's on."

///ITS SO SHORT IM SORRY


	5. #4| Drugged up to feel less pain

// here's a sad imagine  for you guys!//  
  // possible trigger warning- car accidents and drugs mentioned!!//

  The pain was all you felt when they told you. You were devastated to the extreme. He died, you couldn't believe it could have happened. John was such a good person he didn't deserve it.  
You sat in your home going through his things, wether to keep or toss. You were high.   
John got into a car accident leaving a last week tonight show, you knew you should had gone with him that night.   
You didn't even get to say goodbye.  
You stared at the old photos, you smiled hoping he was happy where ever he went. You hoped he was doing something to make people laugh.   
You laughed some at the fact remembering he was never allowed to say fuck on last week tonight and how he had wanted to.   
You looked at a photo of him picking it up.   
"You can say fuck as much as you want now John, nothing will censor you." You said laughing setting the photo down laying on the couch, wiping your tears.   
You smiled for the first time in weeks. You knew John would want you to do so,  with all your strength you would push forward, never forgetting the man you love. But making his legacy one to be known forever.


	6. #5| baby back ribs

// lol sorry for my absence does anyone even read this book anyway?//  
// and my title is super clever a shit//

  
John Oliver knocked up a girl, well he didn't know he did but sure as hell he did and she was the love of his life, you. The beautiful amazing, (Y/N). You did every single test that was possible having grown up thinking having a child was impossible, being told it was impossible, But you were truly pregnant and you waited a bit to tell him but not too long. It was just incase, you were scared. First time mom, husband making it big on his show.  
You managed to find a funny way to tell him, On television. Though you two were only dating everyone thought you two were already married.  
You surprised him on the show just walking out met by happy fans then looking over to him handing him the takeout box.  
"I grabbed you some food and they told me to just bring it to you, I thought you would love to take a look at it." You said smiling at him as he looked confused yet happy at the same time.  
"This is my wonderful girlfriend (Y/N) who- brings me baby back ribs while I'm filming?" He somewhat asked as the live studio gasped  most of the women at least getting what she was hinting at.  
"Uh; John I think there's a bigger picture." You said laughing a little to yourself as he looked flustered.  
"She's having my baby!" He then said excitedly standing up and dancing a little which made you just burst out laughing with the crowd smiling laughing and all happy for you two, along with everyone who worked on the show, were very excited to see John and you  happy like that.  
"You're having his baby back ribs." Jon Stewart would later joke during a phone call. But one thing was for sure   
Those baby back ribs were sure amazing.

  
::: it's so short I'm sorry but it was actually kinda funny::


	7. #6| reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> john returns after traveling

 

It was a nice sunny day in New York, where John would be returning to see his girlfriend. He thought she was stunningly beautiful even in the worst of times.   
Meanwhile she was waiting for him on the other side of the airport while wearing one of his lazy day sweaters.   
He also thought she was the most interesting and intelligent people on earth, she loved learning something new each day and she loved life. Always optimistic even in the worst of times.  
He walked with his luggage towards where she was, he could see her (h/c) from there and he was very happy about it, but he walked slower for some reason. Maybe adrenaline? No more just nervous. Even though he knew now matter what she would love him and never leave him he was always nervous to see how much she'd changed in the weeks he'd be gone to LA or just anywhere where he leaves home for a long time.  
"John!" She shouted seeing him smiling brightly at him, she was nervous too. To see how he'd changed in the past few weeks.  
"(Y/N)!" He yelled running over to her hugging her tightly she was so beautiful and fragile to him, he missed her so much. He didn't know how he made it without her.   
"Oh my god John I can't believe you are actually here." She said crying a little then kissing him. It was quite a Romantic kiss for them, they had never kissed in public.  
"I love you, I love you so much." John said smiling brightly at her just wondering how he got so lucky.  
"I love you too, please don't leave again without me." She said holding onto him for a moment before letting go to realize they were still in the airport.  
"Never again!" He said grabbing his luggage with one hand and her hand with the other.  
"Let's go home, he's gonna be so happy to see you!" She said about their son Nathan, who was only 4.  
"Oh I bet, I got him this cute bear and an outfit.." John rambled on as you two walked out of the airport your head resting on his arm. You stopped listening after awhile, you were just so happy to have your family back together and to finally be able to hold your cute little English bean.   
// this sucks I'm sorry//


	8. #7| Losers party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gushing about his wife, (im doing a better one like this soon!!)

"Tonight my lovely wife is here." John said smiling his cute, adorable, British smile. He was very happy to have you on the show for the first time, you weren't one for the cameras.  
"She and I have been together forever, we got married in college actually." John said laughing some at the fact.  
"She's the only important news tonight guys, when we got married in college people thought she wasn't gonna be the cool party girl anymore." John said looking over to you as you started to laugh.  
"I remember that." You said looking at him.  
"Yes and my wife guys was the life of the party she had some cool bar tricks that did somewhat scar my young mind." He said nodding some getting serious again.  
"So we threw a party, no one came but we referred to it as the losers party. Our friends showed up at one point but we were in the middle of getting it on."

"That wasn't so much. Of a losers party now that I think about it John." You Said making the crowd laugh.  
"Thank you to the beautiful (y/n) Oliver for coming out tonight to let me embarrass you with that story." John said smiling as his wife left the stage waving to him.   
He was lucky to have someone as good as her, she was the one and he was lucky he caught her.

(Lmao the ending I thought of like Pokemon idk weird okay requests guys I'll take some AUS or imagine requests if you guys would want that!!)


	9. #8| odd couple?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: "are we an odd couple"   
> "What do you mean?"   
> 1940s! John and 1940s! Reader  
> Inspired by: kas_not_cas on tumblr   
> Warnings: mentions kinky smut, is fluff a warning?

     "John!" You yelled from the kitchen as you were cooking dinner. You two were new to the neighborhood, having moved from New York to Los angles for Johns work as a Radio Host on the war.  
   "Hello, my love!" He shouted from the front entrance of your home making sure that he took off his shoes and coat knowing how pissy it made you if he left them in the living room, well more less embarrassed when ever those annoying ass neighbors of yours would pop in.  
   "Susan and Rick came over today." You grumbled as you pulled the tuna casserole out of the oven.   
   "I'm sorry." John said kissing your cheek.   
  You two moved around a lot either he got a new job or you got moved from your position as a nurse. You eventually got fired and became a house wife. This was the first official neighborhood you two had ever lived in.  
"The lad's and I were talking in the office today." John said taking a swipe of icing off that beautiful chocolate cake you made for your mothers 80th birthday.  
"Well that seems nice. John don't touch that cake it's for ma!" You said the northern accent coming out.  
  John just ignored you and hugged you. They were talking and he found out that his lad's and their wives slept in separate beds. That was outrageous to him, having always slept in the same bed with you and having obviously the best sex.  
  "Do you think we're and odd couple?" He asked pulling you to shoulder length.  
"What do you mean?!" You stated looking at him like he was crazy.  
"Of course we are, were the best out there! So what if we're odd." You said staring at him. Putting your hands on top of his which were on your shoulders.  
"Y/N I love you, please don't get on the separate bed train like these neighbors and co workers of ours." John said this desperate tone of voice. Making you smirk some.  
"I would never, I gotta have my man next to me." You said laughing a Little then turning serious again.   
"How about instead of eating this tuna casserole.... I give you a better meal.." you said this husky tone in your voice.  
"Deal." John said, knowing the things he would do to you would leave you sore for days. though you guys were odd, you loved each other that's what counts.   
(OOPS I ALMOST MADE THIS SMUT)

**Author's Note:**

> This sucked but you know whatever


End file.
